El rincón de las parejas Crack
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Porque pensamos que Kishimoto perdió la cabeza y creó parejas que no queremos. Bienvenidos al ¡Rincón de las parejas crack! HOY: NaruSaku, mañana quién sabe. *Crack: situación o relación que no está contemplada o no está especificada en la historia original*


**El rincón de las parejas Crack**

Era una tarde muy bonita, los pajaritos cantaban, Tobis eran volados por Deidaras enojados, Naruto comía ramen y Madara intentaba conquistar el mundo por enésima vez, ya saben: todo normal. En medio de todo, un joven muy parecido a Naruto Uzumaki estaba sentado sobre la gran cabeza de piedra de Hashirama del Monumento a los Hokage.

—Bienvenidos, mi querido público—saludó alegremente—. Yo soy Ashura, oh, el grandioso y famoso Ashura…

Sonido de disco rayado. Nadie sabía quién diablos era Ashura.

— ¡Qué! ¿Cómo que no saben quién soy yo?—gritó el chico ofendido—. Yo soy Ashura, el antepasado de Hashirama y Naruto, el hijo favorito del Sabio de los Seis Caminos ¡el primer hippie de la historia!

De pronto un ninja apareció repentinamente a su lado. Era un chiquillo con facciones hermafroditas.

—Los productores dicen que estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo con su berrinche, Ashura-sama—dijo Haku y entonces de fondo se empezaron a escuchar muchos gritos de fangirls del chico de la Niebla. Él lo ignoró—. Será mejor que explique qué diablos es este pedazo de fanfic.

Pero Ashura seguía en pleno berrinche autocompasivo, por lo que se sobreentendía de dónde había sacado Hashirama su lado bipolar y Naruto su lado infantil, todo quedaba en familia.

—Si a mi hermano Indra le va bien con su tonto "Curso para villanos por el clan Uchiha" (1) —murmuraba Ashura—, ¿por qué no a mí con mi Rincón de las parejas Crack?

— ¿Qué es una pareja Crack?—se preguntó Haku.

— Es lo contrario de una pareja canon—explicó Ashura, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, como si fuera un buen niño—, o sea que si te gusta esa cosa llamada NarutoXHinata o KakashiXIcha-Icha o NarutoXRamen… pues, este no es tu sitio.

En ese momento alguien más apareció detrás de Ashura y los gritos de las fangirls aumentaron tanto que casi le rompieron los tímpanos a Ashura y a Haku. Shisui Uchiha, el recién llegado, sonrió.

— ¡Hola, gente bonita!—saludó amablemente el Uchiha—. Oiga, señor Ashura…

—Soy Jooooveeeen, no señooor—replicó Ashura con molestia—que tanto trabajo me ha costado mantener mi cutis.

—Pero si usted ya está muerto—aclaró Haku con su cara de póker.

— ¡¿Y?!

—… Como sea—Shisui interrumpió a Ashura—. Según yo, esto de las parejas crack sólo se aplica a personas, porque es imposible romper el amor de Naruto-kun por su Ramen, es completamente imposible, y menos a Kakashi-san de su Icha-Icha…

Ashura se encogió de hombros. Nadie podía refutar eso.

—Y por cierto—añadió Shisui un poco tímido—, Indra- _sama_ me envió—lo dijo con burla y mirando retadoramente a la cámara, como si se estuviera burlando de alguien que posiblemente lo veía por esa transmisión—; dijo algo sobre no sé qué de que este programa es una basura y que el "Curso para villanos" es mejor y que las fangirls lo aman más a él y que…

—No es cierto, yo tengo más fangirls—aseguró Ashura con calma.

—En realidad, dudo mucho que Indra-sama y Ashura-sama tengan alguna fangirl—terció Haku—porque el tío Kishimoto los dibujó casi hasta el final del manga y…

A la sazón Ashura hizo lo más maduro que pudo hacer: opacó a Haku con su cuerpo para que éste no siguiera hablando y continuó con su show.

—Así que ya saben, gente bonita y fans míos, amantes de las parejas crack y haters de lo canon, este es su rincón y—Ashura se inclinó con aires de conspiración— no importa el género: yaoi, hetero, yuri, transexual, bisexual, trisexual, cuatrisexual, todos entran aquí porque somos VIP, ¡porque somos crack!

— ¿Y los que aman el canon?—preguntó Shisui.

Haku sacó de sabrá dios dónde un paquete de antorchas, palos y tridentes listos para hacer una turba furiosa, y miró a Ashura con duda.

—Puedes guardarlos—cedió Ashura con tranquilidad—, recuerda que no podemos odiar lo canon porque el NarutoXRamen es de ahí y porque yo un día lloré con un fic AsumaXKurenai y…—de pronto se dio cuenta de algo muy importante y miró a Shisui con sospecha—tú eres descendiente de mi hermano, ¡seguro quieres boicotear mi programa!

Shisui estaba mirando la interesante forma de las nubes del cielo, pero ni se inmutó ante la acusación de Ashura.

—Bueno, lo canon fue creado por Kishimoto—comenzó a decir con calma—e Indra- _sama_ detesta un poco al tío Kishi, no sé por qué, la verdad, si él nos inventó y todo eso… creo que tiene que ver con que ustedes casi no aparecieron en el manga y por eso no tiene muchos fans como Madara o Itachi; también está molesto porque todos los Uchiha morimos, menos el pequeño Ita-chibi; Indra- _sama_ dice que es porque "seguramente el cerebro del tío Kishimoto se atrofió por habernos creado a los Uchiha, no pudo soportar tanta genialidad junta y…"— Shisui se detuvo al notar que Haku y Ashura lo miraban perplejos, sin comprender las palabras de Indra—. Es tu hermano, señor Ashura—señaló lo obvio—, si tú no lo entiendes menos yo. Como sea, el punto es que ahora tú e Indra- _sama_ están en el mismo bando porque no les gustó el final que el tío Kishi le dio al manga y…

— Es cierto—aseguró Ashura, maravillado con la idea de que por una vez en su existencia su hermano y él estuvieran en el mismo bando—, porque ¿quién en su sano juicio no nos daría protagonismo a mi querido aniki y a mí?

—… Sinceramente a mí me importa un cacahuate si ustedes dos están de acuerdo o no con el tío Kishi, yo estoy agradecido con él por crearme y hacerme tan genial, pero Indra-sama me iba a quitar mis cupones de Come-todo-lo-que-quieras en la Heladería que está enfrente del distrito de los Uchiha si no venía a molestarte y a decirte todas esas cosas del tío Kishi. ¿Contento?—miró a la cámara, seguramente Indra lo estaba viendo desde algún otro lado.

— ¡Hermanito!—gritó Ashura emocionado—. Yo sabía que muy, muy, muy, muy, muuuuuuuuy en el fondo de tu corazón me querías…

— Pero si usted una vez dijo que Indra-sama no tiene corazón—comentó Haku impasible.

— ¡Te quiero mucho hermanito!—gritó Ahura ignorando a Haku.

— Ah, y también dijo que de todos modos el Curso para villanos sigue siendo mejor fic que esta "basura" del Rincón de las parejas crack—terminó de decir Shisui y desapareció en una voluta de humo, porque estaba temeroso de que Ashura lo golpeara por decir eso.

Ashura le restó importancia al asunto, total, él había recibido peores insultos por parte de su hermano.

— Será mejor que vayamos con el primer drable de la primera pareja crack—aconsejó Haku mientras salía de escena, pero su voz aún se escuchaba—o el público se va a aburrir y se va a ir.

— ¡Hey, te salió verso sin esfuerzo!

Haku volvió a entrar, pero esta vez empujando una mesita con ruedas sobre la que estaba una ruleta que tenía grabados diferentes nombre. Haku accionó el aparato con un botón y la flecha comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, mientras que de la máquina salía la voz pre-grabada de un Hashirama alegre diciendo: y la primera víctima es..."

— ¡Naruto-kun!—gritó Ashura exitado.

Haku encendió la máquina. "Y la segunda víctima es..."

— ¡Hinata-chan…! ¡Momento!

La imagen se perdió por una caricatura de un chibi Naruto albañil, sonriendo y sujetando una brocha, con el letrero: "Calma, calma, que no panda el cúnico, estamos arreglando los problemas técnicos". Luego la escena volvió.

— ¡Solucionado!—gritó Ashura—. Finjamos que nada pasó… momento—se sujetó el mentón con gesto pensativo—. Esto no puede ser una casualidad… ¡Indra está boicoteando mi programa, lo sabía!

Haku, preocupado por el estado mental del conductor, salvó la situación. Reactivó la máquina…

"Y la segunda víctima es…". Haku se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita.

—Sakura-san.

 **¡PRIMER ONESHOT!**

 **.**

 ** _Naruto es un despistado._**

 **Advertencia** : Universo Alterno.

 **.**

Konoha era una de las universidades más importante de Tokio, Hashirama-sama la llamaría la más importante pero Madara-sama seguramente le replicaría que Akatsuki era mejor, iniciarían los insultos, luego los golpes… y la verdad a nadie le gustaría saber cómo acabaron los dos en la comisaría de la policía.

Como decía.

Ese día el sol estaba en todo su esplendor en Tokio, los helados estaban al dos por uno, los Uchiha eran perseguidos por sus fans, OrochiRaru acechaba niños… un típico y hermoso día para disfrutar, ¿no? Era por eso que algunas estudiantes de enfermería habían aprovechado unas clases muertas para tomar el sol junto a una fuente de agua, ¡oh, bendita fuente de agua! No sospechaban (bueno, sí) que algunos mirones las estaban "admirando".

No, no era Jiraya-sensei. La directora de la carrera, Tsunade-sama, ya lo había vetado de ahí.

Los mirones eran (oh, sorpresa) Rock Lee (escondido entre los matorrales) y Naruto Namikaze y Kiba Inuzuka. El Namikaze y el Inuzuka estaban detrás de las rejas, deleitándose con las figuras de una chica de cabello rosa y su amiga rubia, descansando sobre el pasto del jardín y dejándose salpicar por las gotas de agua de la fuente. Sí, de entre todas las muchachas que Naruto vio, una le llamó la atención: Sakura Haruno.

— Tsssss, se te está cayendo la baba, zorrito—se burló Kiba haciendo como que ponía un balde imaginario bajo la barbilla de Naruto.

—Es que es liiiinnnnddddaaaa, dattebayo…—. Naruto suspiró.

Naruto no podía despegar la vista de sus grandes ojos verdes, su piel…

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Naruto Namikaze?

Musiquita de tensión. La mala del cuento los había descubierto. Naruto y Kiba casi se hicieron pipí en los pantalones.

— ¡A la madre!—. Hicieron como que no estaban espiando a las chicas y voltearon con cara de inocentes.

— ¡Abuela! —gritó Naruto tranquilizándose.

Una rubia mujer madura, de piel blanca y ojos café, los miraba esperando una explicación; sus brazos cruzados bajo el voluminoso pecho que lucía con una blusa blanca escotada. En su frente tenía un collije con forma romboide. Era Tsunade Senju.

—Sabía que lo pervertido se enseña, lo sabía—murmuró Tsunade—. Voy a tener que hablar con Jiraya…

—Con el anciano pervertido no—se quejó Naruto—. Además, ¿qué pervertidos ni que nada? Sólo estábamos aquí, ´ttebayo…

—Como niños buenos—agregó Kiba con una sonrisa angelical.

—Ustedes estaban espiando a mis alumnas.

— ¿Sus alumnas…?—preguntó Naruto, un segundo después recordó que Tsunade era la directora y seguramente conocía a esa linda chica. Sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¿Podrías… podrías presentarme a una de ellas?

—No.

Tsunade decidió ignorarlo y se dirigió a la entrada del instituto.

—Por favor—Naruto quiso imitar los tiernos ojos del Gato de Shrek, pero no le salió.

—Sí, por favor que esas chicas están muuuy _buenas_ —intervino Kiba mientras él y Naruto seguían a Tsunade.

— ¿Quieren convencerme con esos argumentos?

—Por faaaaaaaavooooorrrrrr…

Y después de cinco minutos, mil ruegos y treinta imitaciones de los ojos del Gato con Botas de Shrek, Tsunade asintió con una sonrisa ladina. "Chica bella, ojos hermosos" describió Naruto. La mujer entró al instituto y llamó a una de las chicas que estaban en el jardín mientras que Naruto y Kiba estaban afuera, mirándose con emoción.

— ¿Será soltera?

— ¿Me hará caso?

— ¿A ti? ¿Crees que es ciega? Oh, ahí viene.

— ¿Es ella, Naruto?—Tsunade se acercó por detrás de ambos con la chica a su lado. Naruto se emocionó como un niño en navidad. Estaba tan emocionado que empezó a hablar antes de girarse.

—Hola, ¿te habían dicho que eres hermosa…?

Tsunade había traído a la chica y ésta estaba parada enfrente de Naruto sin mirarlo a la cara; Kiba estaba atrás de él y muchas estudiantes de enfermería estaban mirándolos. Naruto examinó a la chica. Ojos hermosos, sí, pero eran unos ojos grandes con pupila blanca, no unos ojos grandes con pupila verde.

—Eh, Tsunade te equivocaste de chica, yo no quería a esta, ´ttebayo—dijo Naruto mirando a Tsunade por encima del hombro de la chica (Hinata la misma que todos queremos, amamos y a veces odiamos) —. Está bonita, pero no es mi tipo.

La chica se puso colorada, roja, verde, amarilla y verde. Pero ella era lo de menos, Tsunade era un poco susceptible en casos como esos…

Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de la furia en los ojos Tsunade, supo que debía salir corriendo.

— ¿Ahora qué hice, vieja...?

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a una niña, idiota?!

Y colorín colorado, Naruto y Kiba fueron golpeados. No, esperen…

—Ese rubio es un imbécil, Sakura—sentenció una chica rubia que estaba junto a la chica de cabello rosado, allá en el jardín.

—Es un tonto, Ino—admitió la otra, pensando que pobrecita de la novia del chico. Quizá en algún lejaaaanoooo futuro tendría que explicarles a sus hijos (Bolt y Hmawari Namikaze) por qué su amor no fue a primera vista.

Hinata se rascó el cuello, incómoda y confundida.

 **FIN DEL PRIMER ONESHOT.**

 **.**

Ashura y Haku estaban mirando a la cámara con cara de póker.

— No creo que ese shot vaya a ganarse algún premio por originalidad, es más, puede que nos nominen al peor oneshot del año…—declaró Haku.

—Ya decía yo que hizo falta sangre, más sangre, o sea ¿qué obra de arte es genial sin sangre? —murmuró Ahura—. Seguramente esto es parte del boicot de mi hermano...

—Permítanme un momento, público…—. Haku le dio una cachetada al conductor. "Plaf".

— ¡Au! ¡¿Por qué haces eso?!

—Se está empezando a parecer a su hermano, Ashura-sama.

— ¡Noooo, me volveré un amargado como los Uchiha…!—Ashura se estaba poniendo paranoico. Otra cachetada de Haku—. ¡AY! ¡Deja de golpearme!

—Esa se la ganó por idiota, Ashura-sama.

Y mientras Ashura se quejaba por el dolor en sus (según él) suaves mejillas como pompas de bebé, Haku miró a la cámara con una leve sonrisa.

—Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio y recuerden: somos orgullosamente Crack.

.

..

…

(1) El fic está en mi perfil.

¡ **Gente bonita del mundo!**

Ashura es el hijo predilecto del Rikudou, aparece hasta los últimos capítulos del manga y fueron los que empezaron la rivalidad Uchiha-Senju, así que sus peleas son épicas ¿no? (como una batalla de fics, cof cof cof).

Esta cosa de fic se va a tratar de todas las parejas crack y fanon posibles (las que el pueblo demande), y no le declaro la guerra a los canon, pero aquí no vendrá eso. Pondré de diferentes temas y ratings, dependiendo de qué me resulte. En realidad iba a poner un SasuHina, pero le tengo un poquito de cariño a la escena de Naruto porque me encanta verlo correr por su vida XD

Bienvenidos y espero todos sus comentarios, porque somos orgullosamente Crack.

 **Coman frutas y verduras, hagan ejercicio y si se van a portar mal invítenme.**


End file.
